Sous le masque
by Hiril Ithilia
Summary: Nouveau monde : Venise. Nos amis se retrouveront ils perdus entre ces masques et ces costumes? KuroxFye - POV Fye


**Auteur : **Hiril Ithilia, n'Hamster Tout Puissant XD

**Base : **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (et autres jeux d'intertextualité)

**Couple : **Kuro X Fye o

**Genre/Avertissements : **euh…de l'action, de la choupi attitude…POV Fye…peut être du léger OOCisme…et puis rajoutez les mots manquants dans les cases appropriées…XD

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp, le poème à Heredia et la chanson aux Hurlements d'Leo…mais je continu mes démarches pour adopter Mokona XD

**Dédicace :** En réponse à un même sur un LJ, cette fic est un cadeau (qui date, je fait la poussière dans mon ordi) pour Nekoline.

_**Sous le masque**_

** Des Plumes & Des Pétales **

Des plumes, légères et délicates. On dirait qu'elles tombent du ciel azur, comme des paillettes d'étoiles qu'un magicien céleste fait tomber de son traîneau ailé.

Des plumes, bleutées et chatoyantes. On dirait qu'elles saupoudrent ce macadam pour le rendre moins âpre.

Des plumes, comme de la neige en été, une nuée de graines de pissenlit emportée par le souffle d'une brise fruitée.

Des plumes oui, des plumes, les mêmes que nous recherchons - qu'il recherche…

Je voudrais tendre ma main, l'offrir à cette pluie soyeuse, et saisir l'une d'entre elle.

- Des lambeaux de vie ; mes bribes de rêves -

Et pourtant.

Ces plumes passent au travers de mon corps. Elles tombent avec nonchalance sur l'onde sans couleur. Un simple reflet pourpre. Elles tombent une à une, faisant des cercles sur l'eau, et disparaissent.

Des plumes, et des pétales. Une danse subtile entre ces deux éléments. Une danse, lente et triste qui vient mourir sur ce sol redevenu macadam.

Je suis un spectateur hagard, ma raison ne rétablie pas le sens de la réalité. Je reste envoûté par ce spectacle éphémère, à contempler ces formes et ces couleurs. Je ne relève même pas l'invraisemblance de la situation.

Des fleurs de cerisiers qui devraient m'alerter.

Elles s'enlacent et se gonflent en un nuage épais soulevé par un soudain vent.

- Un souffle brusque ; des pétales denses -

Un orage rosé tonne et résonne autour de moi. Les seuls sons qui me parviennent …Le vent prend de la puissance, les pétales qui ont succédé aux plumes fouettent mon visage en même temps que mes mèches blondes le balayent.

Tout ceci aurait dû me ramener à la réalité, me tirer de ma rêverie. Ma raison aurait dû corriger ces imperfections, vaincre ma sensation. Mais je restais là, immobile, fasciné. Je ne me posais pas de question. Je sentais n'être qu'une enveloppe qui peu à peu s'effaçait, comme les plumes qui avaient traversés l'onde…

Ma rêverie aurait pu durer encore longtemps si…

**- "…mais Mokona pense que Kuro-rin pourrait faire quelque chose !"**

**- "Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !" >**

La réalité, elle était là la réalité. Des sons, plus précisément des mots. Des insultes même. Cela pouvait durer encore longtemps, sans relâchement. Cela devenait même attachant.

**-" Kurogane pourrait aider !"**

**-" Urusai !!" >**

J'en oublierais presque ces plumes et ces pétales rosés. J'en oublierais presque cette rêverie…Mais je m'abandonnerais bien à nouveau à mes sens, boutant ma raison hors de cet instant, et je continuerais à les écouter se quereller à mon sujet. Au fond, je suis sûr que Kuro-sama apprécie cette boule de poils. Au fond ce jeu ne sert il pas à juste détendre l'atmosphère ? Et moi ? Lorsqu'il crie après moi, hurlant plus fort que la tempête que c'est « Kurogane », que je suis stupide, etc.…est ce aussi un jeu ? Ces rôles que nous avons mis en place sont ils fictifs ? Je me le demande, encore et encore…J'aimerais percer à jour les mécanismes du manège que nous avons installé sciemment…ou non…

**-"'Tain même dans les vapes il va me faire chier jusqu'au bout !"**

Ça s'active autour de moi. Il semblerait que l'on ait résolu de partir…chercher les autres ? Chercher la plume ?

- Une plume de cerisier -

C'est maintenant que je devrais faire mon come-back, ouvrir mes yeux sur ce nouveau monde, leur montrer que non, Fye n'a pas besoin d'aide, que Fye n'embêtera pas plus longtemps Kuro-chan…Et pourtant, j'aimerais bien pouvoir me soutenir sur quelqu'un, lui donner la main et arrêter de jouer au plus fort, de faire semblant d'être toujours «joyeux»… - être moi -

Encore un instant. Garder les yeux clos sur ma réalité. Les écouter vivre pour m'oublier.

Je sens sa main lourde sur mon épaule. Une poigne de fer ; un geste délicat. Il semble gêné, il ne sait comment faire pour me prendre. Il voudrait sûrement me jeter sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac, mais il hésite. Si j'étais blessé ? Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

Encore un instant. Rien qu'un.

Tout semble se dérouler avec une lenteur excessive. Lentement, très lentement, comme bercé par le tempo léger des vagues sur le sable. Par saccade, comme sa respiration.

Maintenant.

**-" Mais si Kuro-chan me le demande gentiment, Fye peut se lever tout seul" **

**-" Depuis tout à l'heure tu te foutais de moi !! Temeeeee" >**

Non, non…je ne me foutais pas de lui…je profitais…de quoi ? De cet instant d'oubli de moi, de cette bulle de rêveries. Et puis…je l'étais vraiment…dans les vapes…Des vapes de plumes et de cerisiers…

J'étais toujours allongé sur le dos, mes yeux grands ouverts sur le regard rougeoyant de mon vis-à-vis. Il voulait me trucider sur place. Même pas une pointe de soulagement ? Je lui fit mon plus beau de mes sourires. Un sourire travaillé depuis tellement longtemps. Un sourire pour plaisanter, un sourire qui cache tant de choses.

**-" 'Spèce de tordu."**

Il se leva brusquement, me tourna le dos, ramassa son paquetage. Outragé ?

**-" Mokona est content que Fye se soit réveillé. Mokona avait peur. "**

Je ne disais rien. Juste une petite tape amicale sur la tête de Mokona, une caresse sur sa fourrure si douce. Cette petite chose si attachante…À croire parfois qu'elle me comprenait…

Je me levai à mon tour, non sans mal, l'atterrissage dans ce nouveau monde avait dû être plus que douloureux ! Une fois debout, je regardai autour de moi. Où étions nous ? Quelle sorte de monde ? Médiéval ? Moderne ? Antique ? Un mélange de tout cela peut être.

Des murs de pierres, de l'eau, des ponts.

Nous étions dans un renfoncement de pierres, légèrement recouvert par un toit de planches rapportées. Des sacs, des caisses en formaient le mobilier. Un abri de vagabond. Un étroit chemin pavé longeait un cours d'eau prisonnier des murs sur ses flancs. Lorsqu'on suivait le cheminement de ce cours d'eau, on le voyait recouvert par une multitude de ponts découverts - ou clos - faisant la liaison entre deux routes, entre deux maisons. Des bâtons semblaient être plantés dans l'eau, comme des roseaux, torsadés de bleu et de blanc et surmonté d'une cloche dorée. Certain étaient simplement bousculés par l'eau, d'autre servaient d'attache à d'étranges barques plates avec une proue basse.

Je levais mes yeux vers les hauts murs. D'immenses fenêtres à arcades s'ouvraient sur ce cours d'eau et faisaient face à d'autres balcons sculptés dans la pierre. Des torsades, des arcs de cercles, des fresques. Parfois des peintures légèrement effacées par des intempéries. Là bas un escalier donnait directement dans l'eau. Ici un ponton de bois recouvert d'algues. Et par-dessus le tout, des nuages rosés et orangés, irisés par endroit, faisant étinceler un dôme gigantesque se dessinant dans l'enfilade des ponts.

Un lieu d'arts, un lieu de richesse. Des croquis de rêves.

**-" Hoi, on y va."**

Un ton sec, tranchant, limite agacé.

Et nous partîmes, sans rechigner. Mokona sur mon épaule, Le sabre sur celle de Kurogane. Moi le suivant à la trace, à grandes enjambées, sourire placardé sur mes lèvres.

Deux ombres, l'une rouge et noire, l'autre blanche et bleue.

Et Mokona, l'alliance de ces deux extrêmes ; rouge et blanc.

** La Dogaresse **

La cité était un joyau de l'art. Sur le plan architectural, elle rivalisait avec toutes les plus belles cités que l'on avait déjà visité. Et son organisation étrange autour de ce cours d'eau, cœur de la ville, la rendait unique. On avait beau paraître étrangers avec nos accoutrements, les gens n'y prêtaient guère attention. Eux aussi étaient vêtus de drôles de vêtements. De longues robes aux couleurs lumineuses, de magnifiques coiffures faites de plumes et de rubans, et des masques, figés, sans expressions, blancs. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Qui était qui ?

L'humeur de la ville était à la fête. Des tentures étaient tirées entre les fenêtres, des lampions dansaient sous la brise matinale. Au détour des ruelles, des jongleurs amusaient les badauds. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour les regarder quelques instants. Des balles rouges, jaunes, vertes. Des grelots sur les pieds de ce bouffon. Un drôle de chapeau à trois branches et grelots. Les gens riaient autour de nous, j'arborais un sourire, Mokona s'amusait.

Ce drôle de personnage s'approcha de nous. Il avait flairé les étrangers. Il attrapa Kurogane, le traîna sur la scène. Je ris. Je voyais bien que son sabre lui démangeait, qu'il voulait se défiler. Mais les gens applaudissaient, riaient. Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur son visage - résigné.

Le bouffon lui donna un drapeau. Une immense bannière à la forme originale. Du rouge, du bleu, du vert, du gris, et des motifs divers. Un lion domine des arcades comme ces fenêtres, un écu gris avec des rapaces noirs se trouve au centre, et d'autres motifs indistincts occupent les côtés. Je discernai une devise AUDACES FORTUNA JUVAT, mais n'en comprit pas la signification. Peut être les armoiries de la cité.

L'homme prit le poignet de Kurogane. Il retint un réflexe, un coup. Il lui montra comment agiter le drapeau. Il s'écarta. Il était seul face à la foule qui attendait.

**-" Ikeeeeeee Kuro-wan !!"** o

Immense sourire d'ingénu. Seul mon regard pouvait me trahir.

Des éclairs dans ses yeux.

Comme si le drapeau était son sabre, il joua avec, le fit virevolter, le lança puis le rattrapa. La foule applaudit. Le bouffon le félicita, récupéra le drapeau, et demanda une ovation pour « Kurowan ». Enième regard de reproche.

_C'est Ku-ro-ga-ne, combien de fois faudra que je te le dise >_

C'est comme si je l'entendais.

Il revint vers moi, le fou avait attrapé un autre spectateur. Nous nous en retournâmes.

**-" La prochaine fois que tu cries ce surnom stupide, je te tue sur place !" >**

**-" Hai Hai…Kuro-rin"**

Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il me disait. Pouvait il réellement me tuer ? Le voulait il ?

Notre chemin aboutit sur une immense place pavée. Une foule déguisée s'y pressait, des couples aux masques uniques passaient devant nous. Deux rouges et or, deux violacés…les plumes de leurs coiffes nous saluaient sous le vent. Des cris, des « Masque, Je te salue !», des regards malicieux derrière les loups.

Je m'accrochais au bras de Kurogane comme ces duo de masques avançant anonymement.

**-" Neeeee Kuro-chan, et si nous nous déguisions."**

**-" Lâche moi, dépravé."**

Un geste du bras pour se dégager de mon emprise. Pas joueur le Kurogane…

Mais c'est vrai, nous n'avions pas le temps pour jouer, pour nous travestir à notre tour et nous oublier…m'oublier sous ces voiles et ces masques. Etre un inconnu au milieu de cette foule anonyme, sans histoire sans passé, juste le temps présent, le temps de jouer.

Il était presque la mis journée déjà. Le soleil était lumineux. La foule plus compacte sur cette place s'accumule encore et encore, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Je fais de même, regardant en même temps sa topographie. Une grande place carrée, des longs bâtiments ciselés, travaillés, découpés. Une recherche bien plus poussée que de simples arcades. Une tour immense se dresse à côté un lieu de culte d'une splendeur blanchâtre. Et des palais, une succession de palais. Un café attira mon regard : « Il Florian ». Je voulais y aller, il m'attirait, inexplicablement.

Je me retournais vers Kurogane. Il regardait le ciel, un geste à l'unisson de cette foule. Son visage était sévère, comme toujours.

Je fis de même.

**-" Fye, regarde !!"**

Mokona aussi était hypnotisé par ce spectacle.

Un ange comme descendu d'un traîneau céleste, était suspendu dans le ciel. Il glissa sur un fil invisible d'un coin à l'autre de la place, sous les cries de joies et d'admiration de la foule. Dans des gestes amples, il jetait des paillettes duveteuses, des plumes blanches et roses. Des plumes…qui tombaient sur ce macadam pavé. Des plumes…qui tombaient dans la lagune, entre ces barques plates, y flottaient en dessinant des cercles d'eau, avant de couler…Des plumes…Comme dans cette étrange rêverie…

Les cris de la foule, les rires, les plumes et une étrange odeur fruitée me fit chavirer le cœur. Par réflexe je portai ma main au front.

**-" Hé ça va ?"**

Une sensation étrange, de malaise. Pourquoi ces plumes, pourquoi ces couleurs ? Pourquoi pas de simples confettis ? Pourquoi ce rêve, maintenant ?

**-" Hé, j'te cause !"**

**-" Daijobu…juste…tout ce bruit qui m'incommode…Allons là bas, ça sera sûrement moins bruyant qu'ici."**

J'avais trouvé une excuse, comme toujours, pour ne pas répondre véritablement.

- La vérité glisse sur mon masque -

Je me dirigeais alors vers le Florian. Il m'attirait, oui, il m'appelait même. Y allais-je pour y prendre un café viennois ? Ou pour une tout autre raison ? J'allais, tout simplement.

_Le palais est de marbre où, le long des portiques,  
Conversent des seigneurs que peignit Titien,_

La voix d'un troubadour s'éleva accompagné par le son d'une viole. Le palais était là, près du café. Sa blancheur brillait sous le soleil de la mi-journée. Les portiques se succédaient inlassablement, comme un motif inscrit sur la rétine. Une arcade, une colonne, une arcade, une colonne. Ça en donnait le tournis. Les seigneurs de la fête, tout strass déployés, nous saluaient. « Buongiorno, signor senza maschera » et je leur répondais d'une révérence.

_Et les colliers massifs au poids du marc ancien  
Rehaussent la splendeur des rouges dalmatiques._

Les vêtements étaient eux-mêmes déguisés par des bijoux resplendissants. Des colliers en or massif, des pierres précieuses assorties à la couleur des tuniques. Les tentures pourpres des balcons des palais flottaient.

_Ils regardent au fond des lagunes antiques,  
De leurs yeux où reluit l'orgueil patricien,  
Sous le pavillon clair du ciel vénitien  
Étinceler l'azur des mers Adriatiques._

Je savais que dans mon dos, les barques plates qui clapotaient sur l'onde me regardaient. Pourrions nous faire une promenade sur ce cours d'eau azur, un instant, rien qu'un, tout les deux, sans même la présence du gondolier ? Un instant dans une bulle de douceur. Un instant dans une bulle sur l'eau, sans mon masque…

_Et tandis que l'essaim brillant des Cavaliers  
Traîne la pourpre et l'or par les blancs escaliers  
Joyeusement baignés d'une lumière bleue,_

Une troupe de fantassin passa devant nous. Ils avaient l'air pressés. Ils entrèrent dans une ruelle dérobée s'ouvrant à nouveau sur l'eau et une succession de ponts. Une autre troupe, cette fois ci à cheval, passa en sens inverse. Leurs chevaux étaient tressés avec des rubans rouges et or, tout comme leurs lances menaçantes. Ils s'approchaient du palais et de ses marches gigantesques. Un escalier pour géant ! L'assise du pouvoir.

- Le ciel était haut et bleu -

_Indolente et superbe, une Dame, à l'écart,  
Se tournant à demi dans un flot de brocart,  
Sourit au négrillon qui lui porte la queue. (1)_

Magnifique dans son costume, les cheveux lâchés, simplement tenu sur le crâne par un léger filet doré, une robe en brocart vert et or, et un loup à la main, la Dame descendit les marche avec noblesse.

**-" Qu'est ce que t'as encore ?"**

Je m'étais arrêté, pétrifié par la beauté de cette dame aussitôt évaporée. Encore un rêve ?

**-" Rien, rien…"**

**-" Mokona s'inquiète pour Fye."**

**-" Mokona n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour Fye, Fye est juste un peu fatigué…"**

Encore je me défile, toujours j'invente des histoires…quand cesserais je de me dissimuler ?

Nous entrâmes dans le Florian.

** Il Florian **

Le café était bondé. Evident un jour de fête comme celui-ci. Des dames voilées riaient prés de nous. Des hommes aux visages couverts par des masques les courtisaient. Le serveur ne savait où donner de la tête. Tiraillait de toute part, il allait et venait avec son plateau couvert de tasses blanches au contenu noirâtre. Une forte odeur de café – de tous les horizons – et de chocolat affûtait mon odorat. A cet effluve se mêlait celui de la fumée des longues cigarettes de ces courtisans. Elle dessinait d'étranges arabesques sur les peintures vernies représentants des femmes de la noblesse en grandes pompes. Près de nous, un portrait de l'homme de la chanson : « Titien ». Un grand homme, des traits nobles, un regard sévère. Il paraissait atemporel !

**-" Signori, qualcosa da bere ?" **

**-" Et bien…- je tournais la carte dans tous les sens - Trois cappuccinos !" o**

**-" Hé j'ai rien demandé moi" >**

**-" Chutttttt – je mettais mon index sur mes lèvres – C'est moi qui offre, Kuro-chan "**

De la provocation gratuite. Je ne pouvais – savais – faire autrement…

Encore un de ces regards. Heureusement pour moi qu'il y avait du monde autour de nous, je vois bien qu'il voulait m'étriper. Mais j'aime jouer avec des braises ardentes, ardentes comme ses yeux…

**- " Eccoli"**

Le serveur disposa devant nous trois grandes tasses recouvertes d'une épaisse mousse blanche saupoudrée de chocolat. L'odeur qui s'en dégagée était étourdissante. Mokona sans tarder commença sa dégustation. Il avait l'air d'apprécier. Kurogane lui regardait d'un œil perplexe la boisson. Mon menton reposant sur ma main accoudé sur la table, et remuant ma tasse de l'autre, je regardai mon compagnon renifler la substance de sa boisson, la mélanger quelque peu avant de déposer ses lèvres dans la mousse pour la goûter. Je me délectais de ce spectacle. Il était étonnant, on aurait dit un animal qui découvrait un objet inconnu et l'inspectait avant de s'en saisir.

Il releva sa tête et me regarda. Il vit bien que je le fixais. Un nouveau regard, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, et je savais quoi.

**-" Quoi ? t'as un problème à me fixer ? " >**

**-" Ié…Je trouvais juste que Kuro-rin était mignon…avec cette trace de cappuccino sur ses lèvres…"**

Un immense sourire plein de candeur.

Interloqué, il se retourna vers le miroir qui était derrière lui. Une belle trace de cappuccino entourait ses lèvres. Un rapide coup de langue fit disparaître l'objet de ma plaisanterie. Il était encore plus Kuro-choupi comme ça !

Il était sur le point de me dire quelque chose, sûrement d'arrêter de le fixer avec ces yeux de courtisanes, mais un soudain silence suivit de murmures détourna notre attention vers l'entrée du café.

Les costumes et les masques saluaient la nouvelle venue. Certain même enlevaient leurs loups. Le serveur arrêta sa course, faisant ainsi refroidir ses cafés, pour laisser passer la noble dame. Les courtisanes se levèrent de leurs bancs de soies rouges et firent la révérence, ouvrant au même instant leurs éventails dorés pour couvrir leurs sourires. Quant à nous, nous restâmes à notre place, abasourdi par tant de politesses pour une personne que nous ne vîmes pas arriver tout de suite.

Puis nous la découvrîmes derrière deux fantassins. Son petit nègre lui tenait toujours la longue traîne de son costume. Semblable à ma vision éphémère devant le grand escalier, elle s'avança vers nous avec un très large sourire. Tous s'écartaient sur son passage. Inconsciemment, je me levais de mon siège pour que la dame puisse prendre place. Un sourire de sa part m'enchanta, et elle s'y assit.

D'abord le silence, et tous ces regards posés sur nous. Et puis cette voix, douce à l'accent vénitien prononcé. Une voix…irréelle. Comme dans un rêve. Comme dans une bulle, une bulle…à l'intérieure de ma tête. Une télépathe.

_Benvenuto Signori  
__Permettez cette intrusion…ici les murs ont plus d'une oreille…  
__Je suis la Dogaresse, Régente de ce pays.  
Vous êtes mes hôtes, étranges étrangers.  
__Permettez que je vous invite, pour vous aider dans votre quête._

Sa voix avait résonné dans mon esprit comme la corde d'une harpe qui vibre encore. Elle avait parlé comme une énigme, mais pourtant, cela me paraissait si clair ! Une invitation, assurément, de l'aide, sûrement, pour retrouver Sakura et Shaolan. Peut être les avait elle déjà retrouvé…

Sans un mot, elle se leva. Les gens continuaient à chuchoter autour de nous. Ils avaient l'air intrigué, presque apeuré. Pourquoi ? J'entendais des bribes d'échanges, des mots pas très chaleureux. Des mots de crainte. Cette femme semblait vénérée tout comme elle était crainte. C'était vrai, elle imposait ces deux sentiments, mais seul le premier semblait avoir son effet sur moi. Quand était-il de Kurogane, je n'en savais rien, sa présence avait comme effacé la sienne. Et pourtant, son regard sévère demeurait, et plus que jamais sa main tenait fermement son katana. Sa raison était plus forte que la mienne, elle avait vaincu ses sens alors que moi…je m'y abandonnais…

Nous la suivîmes hors du café. Elle se dirigeait vers la Basilique qui trônait sur la place. A son côté, une immense porte décorée comme la porte principale de l'enceinte d'une ville s'offrait à nous. Nous nous y dirigeâmes. Une ouverture carrée entourée de colonnes ciselées et ornées par deux statues chacune. Des femmes où des anges, je ne savais que penser. Le tympan quant à lui était simple. Un lion avec des ailes tenait un ouvrage devant un petit homme. C'était le même lion que celui de la bannière que Kurogane avait tenu plus tôt dans la matinée. Au dessus, un chapiteau travaillé comme une église avec des rosaces et des vitraux permettait le lien avec la basilique qui se trouvait juste à son côté. L'on ne savait si l'on entrait dans le lieu de culte ou dans un palais…

Mais nous entrâmes, suivant la Dogaresse, comme elle s'était nommée…

** Entretien **

Après avoir traversé de longues galeries plus surprenantes les unes que les autres, elle nous fit entrer dans son studiolo, une pièce privée bien étrange, toute de bois et de peintures en trompe l'œil. Des placards avec des objets sans reliefs, des bancs qui n'en étaient pas, et ainsi de suite. C'était tout juste si la fenêtre semblait réelle – et elle l'était – car nous pûmes l'ouvrir pour avoir plus d'air. Elle dominait la place. De là, la Dogaresse pouvait tout surveiller, tout régir.

Elle s'installa à un bureau sculpté dans un bois rare, avec une plaque de granit tacheté comme écritoire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre fauteuil. Nous restâmes debout. Je m'accoudais alors à la fenêtre. Je regardais les costumes se pavaner sur la place pendant que la Dogaresse, après les formules de politesse, nous introduisit le motif de cet entretien.

**-"Vous n'êtes pas de simples carnavaliers, et votre venue est plus qu'intéressée n'est ce pas ? "**

**-" Nous sommes des voyageurs…qui enquêtent sur les coutumes des différentes communautés."**

J'empruntais un ancien prétexte de Shaolan, j'espérais que cela marcherait. Mais une femme comme elle ne serait pas dupe…

**-" Intéressant...Et voyagez vous seuls ? "**

**-"Pourquoi ?"** coupa Kurogane avec un ton sévère

**-" Pardonnez moi, mais vous semblez être tous les deux de parfaites antithèses. Pas évident de supporter son caractère, n'est ce pas ?"**

**-"A qui vous le dites !"** Un grand sourire sur mes lèvres.

**-"Temeeeeee"**

Un bref silence. L'air salé de la lagune vînt chatouillé mon visage. Une mouette ria non loin de là.

**-" Donc vous n'êtes pas seuls. Combien sont ils ?"**

**-" Deux enfants, ils nous accompagnent, avides, tout comme nous, de découvertes culturelles."**

**-" J'aimerais vous aider. Vous me semblez bien honnêtes. Je vais envoyer quelques cavaliers parcourir nos ruelles dans l'espoir de les retrouver. Mais en plein carnaval, il sera difficile de les retrouver. Tous ces masques et ces costumes, toutes ces identités confuses…"**

**-" Merci"**

Je la saluais en faisant une révérence. Cette femme dégageait une aura de bien être, elle était gentille. Peut être devrais-je m'en méfier ? Non, non, aucun souci, elle était de notre côté, elle nous aiderait…

Elle continua à parler. Je n'écoutais plus. Ses mots ne parvenaient plus jusqu'à moi, ce n'était plus qu'un chant envoûtant, une berceuse qui me confortait dans une certaine léthargie.

Mokona sauta dans mes bras. Inconsciemment, je me mis à caresser sa douce fourrure blanche. Je continuais à regarder la foule s'accumuler sur la place, les bouffons lancer leurs drapeaux où cracher des flammes. Au loin plusieurs pigeons s'envolèrent comme un lâché de colombes. Je sentis alors comme une intrusion dans mon esprit, où du moins une tentative. Mon esprit divaguait, seul des murmures résonnaient en moi. Etait-ce la Dogaresse qui tentait d'entrer dans mon esprit en même temps qu'elle parlait à voix haute ? Que voulait elle me dire, et pourquoi à mots couverts ?

_Je sais que vous êtes un magicien. Puissant.  
__Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.  
__Aidez moi…à lutter contre une forte magie…  
__Qui veut usurper mon pouvoir…_

Moi, l'aider ? Mais j'avais promis de ne plus utiliser la magie…Ma rêverie, ces voix entremêlées dans ma tête se dissipèrent soudain.

**-" Meiko !"**

La plume, elle était par là. La plume sûrement dans cet édifice.

**-" Elle est belle notre Basilique, n'est ce pas ?"**

**-" Hai, Hai."**

Je restais là à regarder ce monument. Si proche et si inaccessible. Il nous fallait y pénétrer, et récupérer la plume de Sakura. Et si ce danger dont elle m'avait parlé détenait la plume ? De toute façon, nous en avions l'habitude, de combattre face aux mégalomanes…

**-" Ce soir aura lieu un bal masqué. Vous y êtes cordialement invités. Vos costumes vous attendent dans vos appartements." **

**-" Qu…"**

**-" Nous y serons. "**

Je coupais Kurogane qui me lança un regard pourpre terrifiant. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de se déguiser. Mais cela pouvait être drôle, en attendant de retrouver Sakura et Shaolan. Et puis, c'était peut être l'occasion de nous évader de ce lieu pour rejoindre la Basilique…Le brassage des costumes et des masques rendrait notre fuite inaperçue. Enfin c'était ce que j'espérais…

_Nous pouvons faire quelque chose de grand pour cette cité…  
__Si nous allions nos dons…  
__Faites moi confiance  
__Les masques n'ont aucun secret pour moi…_

Une voix mystérieuse qui résonne dans mon esprit. Des mots étranges…Quelle signification à tout cela ? J'avais bien peur de déjà le savoir.

Nous sortîmes du studiolo. Un immense sourire déposé pour la saluer.

Dans cette cité des masques, le mien commençait à fondre comme de la cire…

** Bal & Masques **

La salle était immense et entièrement remplie d'invités déguisés. Le sol était de marbre poli, d'une blancheur étincelante, légèrement veiné de rose. Le bas des mur était recouvert de bois avant de dévoilé un enchevêtrement de tableaux et de dorures qui continuait jusqu'au plafond. Des représentations de chasses, des figures mythiques. Au bout de la pièce se trouvait une surélévation où se trouvaient la Dogaresse et ses serviteurs. Ainsi, elle pouvait dominer la foule qui s'enlaçait et se défaisait. Un bal de masques et de costumes pour ce Carnaval, fête importante dans ce pays. Un moment de débauche totale, où tous les plaisirs étaient permis avant des jours d'abstinence. Mais à Venise…le Carnaval était éternel, les costumes continus, et les masques étaient devenus les vrais visages de ces gens.

**-" M'accordez vous cette danse ?"**

Je me pliais devant Kurogane, lequel avait revêtu une superbe robe en soie verte et velours prune. Ses mains étaient gantées et son visage recouvert d'un masque blanc sans aucune expression. Tout juste si on pouvait y discerner un léger sourire prune. Enfin il portait une sorte de chapeau fait des mêmes tissus que sa robe et assortis de perles et de plumes beiges, vertes et striées comme celles d'un faisan. Il était quasi méconnaissable.

Quant à moi, je portais un costume moins féminin. C'était un ensemble brun et beige brodé aux fils d'or et d'argent et clairsemé de perles. Mon masque était sans expression aussi, juste une étrange figure de paillettes d'or le recouvrait. Je portais un chapeau semblable à ma tenue avec un fin morceau de velours gris qui se terminait par une sorte de traîne en voile gris. C'était moi qui devais conduire la danse.

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait m'accompagner dans cette danse de plumes et de voiles pour nous mêler à nos semblables.

**-" Tu m'le paieras"**

Nous commençâmes cette valse. Ce n'était pas ma faute si cette robe ne m'allait pas…et puis…elle lui allait bien mieux qu'à moi !

Cette danse m'enivra. J'en oubliais presque que nous étions épiés. Je n'entendais que le bruissement de sa robe et ne ressentais que la fragile assurance de ses pieds pour me suivre dans cette valse effrénée. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé danser avec Kuro-chan ! Alors je profitais de cet instant, comme toujours, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire sous mon masque inexpressif. Je fixais ses yeux, la seule chose qu'il m'était permis de découvrir sous son masque. Ouuuuuh ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'y risquer, ses prunelles rouges me lançaient comme des éclairs. Il m'en voulait de l'avoir obligé à danser, il m'en voulait d'avoir dû se vêtir de cette chose, il se retenait juste de ne pas me dépecer en public…Mon regard s'illumina, comme si mon sourire s'y reflétait.

**-" Rassure toi, Kuro-chan est magnifique comme cela. "**

**-" Temeeeee" >**

_- Clap ; Clap -_

Nous changeâmes de partenaires.

Ce système continua encore quelques instants, les masques défilaient sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse retrouver ma belle Kuro-chan. En revanche, deux costumes de petites tailles attirèrent mon attention. Des silhouettes connues sous ces amas de tissus.

_- Clap ; Clap - _

Nous échangeâmes à nouveau de partenaires. L'un des frêles costumes me fit face pour accomplir une nouvelle danse. Bien plus petite que moi, et bien moins rassurée. Je cherchais son regard et y croisais deux perles d'un vert profond. Nous commençâmes la danse et j'y entraînais ma compagne. Je m'approchais de son visage, je voyais ses yeux frémir de peur.

**-" N'ayez crainte, Sakura-chan, c'est Fye."**

**-" Fye-san ! "**

Son regard s'illumina alors d'espoir. Un rapide coup d'œil vers un chapeau à plumes sauvages que je n'avais cessé de surveiller. Nos masques se rencontrèrent. Un hochement de tête. Nous avions tout deux récupéré nos compagnons. Nous continuâmes à danser encore quelques instants, nous rapprochant cependant imperceptiblement de l'ouverture qui se trouvait sous un tableau de chasse à cour. Il nous fallait fuir cette salle et partir chercher la plume.

Dès que nous approchâmes du couloir, j'y entraînais Sakura-chan dans un pas de danse. Je lui fis signe de garder le silence. Nous attendîmes quelques instants avant qu'un autre couple vint nous rejoindre. Pas un mot, juste des signes de têtes. Chercher un endroit plus sûr pour nous démasquer.

Nous avions trouvé une antichambre déserte, dissimulée dans la pénombre. Personne ne viendrait nous trouver ici…Mais il ne fallait pas s'y attarder.

**-" Raaah ! Fait trop chaud sous ce truc !"**

**-" Puuuuuu ! Kuro-rin a raison !"**

**-" Vire de là ! Et c'est Kurogane 'tain !"**

Kurogane enleva son masque, puis son chapeau sous lequel s'était caché Mokona. Je plaignais presque cette pauvre créature qui avait dû supporter la mauvaise humeur de Kuro-rin, peut être plus éprouvante que la chaleur.

Mokona sauta derechef dans les bras de Sakura, elle avait une jolie robe blanche avec de la dentelle et des fleurs roses dispersées. Un châle en voile parme recouvrait ses épaules. Elle était entièrement assortie à Shaolan qui était vêtu comme un Duc, avec un costume dans les tons de parme et de gris. On aurait dit un vrai couple vénitien.

**-" Kuro-chan ne va tout de même pas se changer ? Ce costume lui va si bien !"**

Je vis Sakura rigoler pendant que j'esquivais le chapeau à plume envoyé par Kurogane. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il m'accorde une dernière danse habillé comme cela. Mais je devais avoué qu'un tel costume n'était pas pratique pour d'éventuels combats.

Nous profitâmes de cette courte pause pour nous informer du périple de nos compagnons pendant notre séparation. Il n'avait pas été épargné, ayant été jetés de force dans une étrange prison près de laquelle, dit-on, les ponts soupirent.

**- "Et il y avait une jeune femme avec nous…c'est elle qui nous a fait entrer dans le palais pour assister au bal, elle était sûre que l'on vous trouverez. Elle disait être la vraie Dogaresse. "**

**- "La vraie…Dogaresse…et où est elle maintenant ?"**

**-" Elle se cache, l'usurpatrice ne doit pas savoir qu'elle s'est enfuit. Elle est puissante, un pouvoir soudain, sûrement une plume de Sakura-hime"**

Cette révélation de Shaolan me laissa sans voix. Comment cette femme si gracieuse, si douce, si…- je n'en avais même plus les mots - pouvait être une vile usurpatrice qui se serait jouée de nous comme de vulgaires pantins ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Non, non, ceci n'était qu'un mensonge, une supercherie…Mais comment pouvais-je en être certain ?

**-" Mokona sait où se trouve la plume de Sakura-chan. C'est là haut ! Là haut ! "**

C'est vrai qu'il avait ressenti la plume lorsque nous étions dans le studiolo de la Dogaresse alors que nous étions à la fenêtre. Elle se trouvait dans la Basilique, dans le dôme, où le clocher. Il devait sûrement y avoir une communication secrète entre ces deux lieux. Ils étaient pratiquement construits l'un sur l'autre.

Il est vrai que nous devions partir. Mais cette révélation me laissait perplexe. Si ce qu'ils avançaient été vrai, alors…Et où se trouvait-elle ? Trop de questions. Ils avaient bien dit qu'elle devait se cacher. Et si elle était la vraie Régente de ce pays, elle les retrouverait sûrement facilement. Elle devait toujours avoir ses partisans, comme nous avions pu le voir dans des situations analogues dans d'autres univers. Et puis, la Dogaresse, ne m'avait elle pas dit qu'une magie obscure désirait la renverser ? Qui était qui ? Qui devais-je écouter ? Cette douce voix, où cette inconnue ?

Je secouais la tête, il fallait que toutes ces pensées me quittent pour que je ne me perde pas dans les couloirs obscurs de mon esprit. Il fallait que je me concentre sur notre quête, pour éviter un faux pas, pour pas que je ne faux.

Nous suivîmes Mokona, l'un de ses 108 secrets était de trouver le bon chemin, paraît il...Une porte dérobée, un interminable tunnel obscur et humide, peuplé de rats et d'autres choses inconnues…Puis une porte, enfin plutôt une chose carrée avec des rainures sur les côtés où filtrait une faible lumière. Kurogane la défonça à coup d'épaule. Elle tomba dans un vacarme assourdissant et de poussière. Des boîtes avec des ossements humains se trouvaient autour de nous. Nous étions arrivés dans le reliquaire de la Basilique.

**-" Mokona sent la plume, elle n'est plus très loin !"**

Nous gravîmes les quelques marches qui nous séparaient de la nef. La Basilique était déserte. La faible lueur du soir filtrait par les vitraux et se décomposaient en rayons colorés. Il se dégageait une atmosphère pesante, mais à la fois sereine. Etrange sentiment.

D'immenses tableaux illustrant des scènes religieuses ornaient les murs. Le sol était un marbre blanc et noir jouant avec les formes, comme une mosaïque de tesselles, triangulaires, carrées ou bien en forme d'étoile. Mon œil fut attiré par un vase posé à même le sol qui tenait en son sein quelques tiges de chardons fanés. La lumière des vitraux lui donnait une teinte surnaturelle entre le bleu myosotis et le rouge infernal…Même les choses les plus simples respiraient l'art ici…Mon regard se porta alors sur tous les murs. Une caverne au trésor, une mine d'or ! Une influence byzantine, disait-on, issue des vagues de civilisations diverses.

Un silence quasi mystique dominait le lieu. Seul nos pas résonnaient et lui donnaient de la vie. La nef était très longue. Face à l'autel se trouvait la porte principale, gigantesque porte en bois. Au dessus d'elle, sur un balcon soutenu par des anges à peine drapés se trouvait l'orgue monumental.

Une mélodie sinistre retentit alors. Des sons oppressants s'échappaient des tuyaux de cet instrument, envahissant ainsi le lieu pour briser son silence. Comme des voix d'outre tombe. Je restais pétrifié. Tout pris une teinte nouvelle, étrangement lugubre. Plus qu'une complainte, un appel de l'au-delà. Une mise en garde ? Non, bien plus que ça…une révélation…

Un rire sinistre s'éleva alors que la mélodie semblait toucher à sa fin dans un vacarme assourdissant, comme si ces tuyaux de cuivres allaient s'ébranler. Tout s'arrêta soudain. Je vis la silhouette qui était précédemment assise au devant de l'orgue se lever, puis, lentement, se tourner vers nous. Une longue robe sombre, évasée sur le bas, et enserrant la poitrine dans un bustier. Une capeline en velours fin recouvrait ses fines épaules. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, sans même un bijou pour les décorer. Mais un loup recouvert de dentelle sombre cachait ses yeux…

_Mais tu sais qui je suis._

Oui, je le savais, et je ne pouvais en croire mes sens.

**-" Qui êtes vous ?** Demanda Shaolan

**-" Je suis la Dogaresse. Vous êtes ici sur mon domaine, et vous êtes mes invités…acteurs d'une nouvelle pièce !"**

Un claquement de mains. Les candélabres s'enflammèrent derechef. Leur lumière était vacillante, les ombres qui se projetaient dans les travées semblaient vivantes…sinistres…

**-" Non, tu n'es qu'une usurpatrice ayant volé mon identité ! Je suis la Dogaresse, la vraie Régente de ce royaume !"**

Deux. Il y en avait deux. Deux femmes semblables. La leur ; la notre. Elle était sortit de l'obscurité, sans même que je m'en aperçoive.

Un nouveau rire dément.

**-" Tu as perdu ton masque, j'ai le tien. C'est moi qui détiens le pouvoir ! Tu n'es plus rien. Vous n'êtes plus rien !"**

Un claquement de mains.

Des personnages de carnaval aux masques affreux sortirent de l'obscurité. Leurs traits hideux se déformaient à la clarté des bougies. Ils avaient un rire mauvais. Un rapide état des lieux, je vis que nous étions encerclés. Des Scaramouche, des Pantalon…des masques noirs aux nez crochus, des rires qui déformaient leur faciès. Un cirque d'épouvante.

Un nouveau claquement de mains. Ils se ruèrent sur nous.

Nous fûmes séparés durant notre combat. Shaolan se battait comme un beau diable pour protéger Sakura. Les pantins face à lui ne pouvaient résister. La nouvelle venue combattait d'une manière fort gracieuse aussi. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la Dogaresse qui nous scrutait de son balcon, la plume de Sakura dans ses mains, protégée par une bulle d'énergie. Shaolan nous fit un signe de tête. Nous acquiesçâmes. Il se faufila dans le chœur, échappant à ses assaillants, et discrètement commença à gravir les piliers pour rejoindre l'étage. Pendant ce temps là, la jeune femme qui combattais avec nous tentait de se mettre en retrait pour mieux protéger Sakura qui a tout instant pouvait s'évanouir ou réagir étrangement au pouvoir de la plume.

Nous n'étions plus que deux, Kuro-rin et moi-même, au centre de la nef, à lutter contre ces masques sans âmes.

_Rejoins moi,  
__Nous serons maîtres…_

Je devais en même temps lutter contre moi-même, contre ces mots ensorcelants, contre mon esprit vacillant, mes désirs inconscients. Mon masque s'ébranlait.

Les figures du carnaval étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, nous étions sur le point d'être submergés. Cependant nous nous défendions bien. Le sabre de Kuro-rin tranchait à tout va, les costumes tombaient vides sur le sol. Et moi je gesticulais dans tout les sens, mettant à profit mon extrême agilité pour défoncer les crânes vides et faire tomber les masques.

_Et si le tien tombait ?_

Non, il ne tomberait pas, je ne laisserais personne le faire à ma place ! Mon masque m'était si précieux, je ne pouvais m'en séparer. Seul moi pouvais esquisser un mouvement pour commencer à le lever et montrer ma véritable identité – la lui montrer.

Et tout bascula. Je vis la bulle qui enfermait la plume rayonner. Elle utilisait une nouvelle fois son pouvoir, et moi j'avais fait serment de ne plus l'utiliser.

_Et si le tien tombait ?_

Je ne savais même plus si cette voix dans mon esprit était la sienne ou bien la mienne…Je me perdais dans les délires de mon subconscient.

Le nombre des ennemis s'amplifia, un surnombre se fit sur l'aile gauche de Kuro-rin tandis que mes assaillants se dissipaient. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Bien que puissant je voyais bien qu'il ne pourrait en venir à bout seul. Et si je m'en mêlais ? Et si…

Un pierrot qui pleurait, armé d'une longue épée, s'approchait de lui. Il ne le vit pas. Moi si.

_Que vas-tu faire ?_

Lui offrir mon corps pour sauver celui de Kurogane.

Car si mon désir égoïste était de le posséder un jour, alors je voulais qu'il soit indemne...

- Mon masque vacillait -

Je m'interposais juste à temps. La lame déchira ma peau dans une douleur glacée. Je tombais au sol, sourire toujours aux lèvres, à croire que je ne pourrais jamais m'en débarrassais…Je vis le pierrot s'effondrer face à moi au même instant, ne devenant plus qu'un amas de vêtements noirs et blancs. Puis tout s'effaça, ces masques et ces costumes s'effritèrent et s'évaporèrent.

- Son masque était tombé, pas le mien -

**-" Qu'est ce qui t'a pris, abruti ?"**

Il s'inquiétait pour moi, malgré le ton sévère et réprimandable. Je partais dans un délire de douleurs. Ma blessure me lançait et m'en faisait tourner la tête. Il posa sa main sur ma plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie – me rassurer. Je la saisie.

**-" Tu vois, mon masque n'est pas tombé…"**

Les paroles d'un fou, dites à voix hautes pour une voix intérieure, une voix double, la sienne…la mienne…mais pour lui…je le lèverai, ce masque…un jour…

** Si j'étais cet Il **

Shaolan avait finalement récupéré la plume de Sakura. La vraie Dogaresse avait repris les clefs de la ville, véritable marque de son pouvoir, et l'imposteur, cette enchanteresse, avait finalement disparu lorsque la plume avait retrouvé son hôte.

Tout ceci, je ne le savais que par le report joyeux de Mokona. Il sautillait devant moi, en me mimant les actions. Il était adorable.

J'avais perdu connaissance après le choc de mes blessures, et Kurogane m'avait gentiment ramené à nos chambres, les vraies chambres d'invités de la réelle Régente.

Du matériel médical était posé sur un guéridon. Je vis Kurogane s'en approcher et prendre compresses et autres objets pour panser les blessures – les miennes.

**-" Mokona a eu peur pour Fye, mais Fye va bien. Mokona est content."**

**-" Merci, maintenant Fye va se faire soigner par Kuro-wan "**

Je reçu de plein fouet un rouleau de bandage. Ça voulait dire « Ku-ro-ga-ne 'tain ! »

Mokona disparu et nous nous retrouvâmes seul dans la pièce. J'enlevais mon t-shirt tant bien que mal, décrochant des grimaces lorsque les mouvements avivaient mes blessures.

Elles étaient bien vilaines, ces entailles. Mon assaillant – le sien – ne m'avait pas épargné. Je m'assis sur une chaise à l'envers, pour qu'il puisse mieux s'occuper de mes meurtrissures. Je sentais une certaine gêne, comme s'il n'osait pas me toucher. Par crainte de me faire mal ? Je pris les devant, je sentais bien que mon corps ne demandait que ce contact physique ; sa main sur mes blessures. Sa chaleur pour me redonner vie.

**-" Comme cela…"**

Je lui pris la main qui hésitait à me soigner et l'appuyait contre mon flanc meurtri. Ma peau frémit sous ce contact. Mais je me délectais cependant de cet instant ; le savoir s'occuper de moi, même par obligation, me faisait oublier mes douleurs. Je profitais de cette situation, oui, j'en profitais avec ravissement. Je refermais encore un peu plus mon emprise sur sa main. J'essayais d'en deviner toutes ses aspérités en y promenant mes doigts. Comme si nos mains n'en faisaient plus qu'une…

Je levais enfin ma main, chaque plaisir à une fin, il ne fallait pas trop en profiter, de peur de s'en lasser…Je croisais mes bras sur le dos de la chaise et y appuyais ma tête. Yeux fermés, sourire sur les lèvres, je le laissais bander mon torse. Les bandes glissaient autour de moi, dans un léger froissement de matière. C'était le seul son de la pièce. Mokona dormait avec Sakura dans la pièce attenante, et Shaolan veillait sur eux. J'enviais leur insouciance, leur façon indicible de s'aimer l'un l'autre, de s'aider…quoi qu'il arrive…naturellement…sans même avoir conscience de jouer un jeu…comme moi…

Le geste s'arrêta, ses mains ne passaient pu autour de mon corps. Dommage…je commençais à peine à prendre du plaisir implicite à ce qu'il s'occupe de moi. J'avais l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés. Lui n'avait rien, c'est moi qui me paraissais de blessures. Si seulement j'avais été moins…idiot ? Mais je m'en remercierais presque, dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais jamais éprouvé ce sentiment dans ce genre de situation…

Quel égoïste je fais ! Ça a failli mal tourner pourtant, par ma faute ! La situation aurait pu être plus critique…nous aurions pu perdre à ce jeu…Moi qui connais trop bien les masques, j'aurais pu y perdre le mien…

**-" Itai !!"**

**-" Je vérifiais si tu étais toujours vivant."**

Il avait tapé sur mon flanc meurtri, me tirant brusquement de mes pensées. Visiblement il en avait fini avec mon ficelage. Mais il aurait pu être plus doux le Kuro-chan avec son Fye adoré ! Enfin, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, c'était déjà un grand geste de sa part d'avoir bien voulu me soigner ! Peut être s'en voulait il un peu…peut être aurait il voulu que je ne me mêle pas de son combat, mais c'était ma faute, il fallait bien que je m'en expie, de n'importe quelle manière…Après tout, il m'avait bien averti qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux inconnus…Si je l'avais écouté…Nous n'en serions pas là…

**-" Merci…de t'occuper de moi…"**

J'en avais perdu mon sourire déposé pour la peine ! J'étais sincère…pour une fois.

Il ne répondit pas, et alla simplement s'allonger sur son lit. J'en fis de même, avec plus de difficulté. Il m'avait si bien serré les bandages que je n'en pouvais presque plus bouger…ni respirer…Mais ce n'était pas un bon moyen pour me faire taire !!

Allongé sur mon lit, dans la pénombre, je regardais la lueur de la lune dessiner d'étranges motifs sur le plafond. Le silence était pesant, créant presque un malaise. Je me demandais s'il dormait. Je tournais la tête. Je ne voyais que son dos nus qui me faisait face ; il dormait sur le coté, face au mur, comme pour éviter de me voir. Il semblait paisible ainsi. Son dos imposant semblait comme une offre à ma douce folie. C'est comme s'il m'appelait pour que je vienne le couvrir…De la pure folie ? Non, non, un simple désir à assouvir, un désir univoque…mais j'aimais cette situation…et puis qu'est ce que je risquais ? Je n'étais plus à une entaille prés !

Je me levai lentement de mon lit, retins un couinement de douleur en me mordillant la lèvre intérieure, et me dirigeai à pas feutré vers sa couche. Je gloussais intérieurement devant l'audace qui me prenait. Il bougea légèrement. Je me figeai un instant. Puis, calmement, je m'allongeais à ses côtés. J'effleurais son dos de mes doigts effilés, remontant jusqu'à son épaule. Il frémit. Il pouvait se réveiller à tout instant. J'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille et y chuchotai 

**-" Neeeeee Kuro-chan, Fya à peur dans le noir…Il peut dormir avec Kuro-chan ?"**

J'esquivai alors l'étui de son sabre qu'il venait de m'envoyer au travers de la figure en même temps qu'il s'était à demi retourner pour me trucider en lançant un :

**-" Dégage de là espèce de dépravé !"**

**-" Kuro-rin est méchant ! ça ne convient pas à une douce infirmière !"**

**-" Arrête de rêver tordu ! "**

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que je gambadais dans la chambre pour éviter un nouveau lancé d'objets non identifiés. J'aimais le taquiner ainsi, j'aimais lorsqu'il s'énervait ainsi, c'était si facile à faire…et cela me faisait tant…plaisir ? Si l'adage « qui aime bien châtie bien » est vrai, je crois bien en avoir démonté tous les ressorts. Mais qu'en était il de lui ?

Je commençais à m'assoupir, le calme était revenu. Kuro-rin semblait dormir à présent.

Si j'étais cet il, sûrement aurais-je mieux défendu celui que j'aime…

_Si j'étais cet Il  
__Fuyant depuis longtemps  
__Je serais moins débile  
__Je t'aimerais vraiment... (2)_

** Fin **

_Sonnet de José Maria de Heredia ; La Dogaresse_

_Extrait des Hurlements d'léo ; Il_


End file.
